1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastomeric bearing, as well as a rotor hub incorporated the elastomeric bearing in a hub spring assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, rotor hubs have incorporated elastomeric bearings in a variety of the implementations. Typically, the elastomeric bearing includes constant thickness elastomeric layers and shim layers.
There is a need for an improved elastomeric bearing, as well as a rotor hub incorporating the improved elastomeric bearing.